Field
The described technology generally relates to a thin film transistor substrate and an organic light-emitting diode display including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
There is a demand for display devices to be thin and lightweight. As the demand for display devices having high resolution and a wide display area has increased, there is also a need for high-quality thin film transistors that are small and not influenced by unintended voltage drops.